Acclaim Studios Cheltenham
Acclaim Studios Cheltenham was originally called Probe Entertainment/Acclam Studios London, but was relocated and renamed by 2000. See Probe Entertainment for more infomation. 1st Logo (2000-2001) Nicknames: "Acclaim Studios Iguana", "The Iguana", "Killer the Iguana" Logo: It's the same Acclaim Studios logo from 1999 but it has "CHELTENHAM" below instead of right of "Acclaim", spaced to fit the logo width. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appeared on RC Revenge and RC Revenge Pro. Scare Factor: None, Unless the Iguana Scares you. 2nd Logo (XGIII Variant)(2001-2002) Nicknames: "The Acclaim Arrow", "The Extreme-G logo" Logo: A black Acclaim logo stands on an icy surface. Then several pod racers rush into the action and pass the border, coloring it rainbow. The word "Cheltenham" appears under the logo and the background changes to white. FX/SFX: The pod racers. Music/Sounds: Engine sounds. Availability: Appeared on XGIII: Extreme G Racing. Scare Factor: High, the engine sound is very sudden. 3rd Logo (Crazy Taxi variant)(2001-2002) Nicknames: "The Acclaim Arrow II", "Driving Acclaim Arrow" Logo: The Acclaim logo with the Taxi texture on "Acclaim" drives in from the right to the left. Then drives back to the right in fast speed making crashing sounds. Then drives in and makes a stop to the center. As it finishes, the word "CHELTENHAM" appears zooming out letter-by letter with each letter inside a blue grunge rectangle and under the logo. The squares blur away a second later and then the logo turns into normal and then "CHELTENHAM" fades out. FX/SFX: The logo driving through, the "CHELTENHAM" word zooming out. Music/Sounds: Sounds of car crashing and honking and the woman screaming. Availability: Appeared on the GameCube and PS2 versions of Crazy Taxi. Scare Factor: Low to medium. 4th Logo (18 Wheeler Variant)(2001-2002) Nicknames: "The Acclaim Arrow III", "The Acclaim Wheel" Logo: We see a huge close-up of a wheel which later speeds in reverse. Then we see different shots of it and goes faster. Then it slows down and finally makes a stop, revealing the Acclaim logo in plain white with the words, "MADE IN CHELTENHAM" with the rectangular outline around "CHELTENHAM". Then everything fades out except for the Acclaim logo, which then turns into normal and the arrow-line's color fades in. FX/SFX: The wheel spinning which later stops. Music/Sounds: The sounds of the truck driving and the tire squealing when the wheel stops. Availability: Appeared on the GameCube and PlayStation 2 versions of 18 Wheeler: American Pro Trucker. Scare Factor: Low. 5th Logo (2003) Nicknames: "The Acclaim Arrow IV", "The Acclaim Studios Arrow" Logo: We see an Acclaim logo on black background, but the arrow-line is plain white, the bottom part of it is larger and has the word, "Studios" in spaced-out letters inside it. Under it is the word "Cheltenham" in spaced-out letters. Variant: On Dakar 2, against the sand background, the wind blows the sand off to reveal the logo. Then the logo turns into the regular Acclaim logo and the background fades out. FX/SFX: None. The sand blowing off on Dakar 2 variant. Music/Sounds: None. The sounds of the sand blowing on Dakar 2 variant. Availability: Appeared on only 2 games, Summer Heat Beach Volleyball and Dakar 2: The World's Ultimate Rally. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (Alias Variant)(2004) Nickname: "The Acclaim Arrow IV" Logo: The Acclaim logo in a golden tint appears clipped to the document background from the game. Under it are the words, "Acclaim Studios Cheltenham" with "Presents" underneath. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appeared on Alias. Scare Factor: None. Category:Acclaim Entertainment, Inc. Category:Video Games Category:Defunct